Poor Screamer: Rebooted
by puppylove226959
Summary: A reattempt at a past fan-fiction of mine, called 'Poor Screamer'. Thundercracker and Skywarp take pity and reluctantly take care of Starscream.
1. Authors note

Authors note: Hello all:) This story is a reboot of one that I have written ages ago but hadn't finished. This one will have fewer grammer errors, though it will be far from perfect. Anyway, I'm hoping to get a positive feed from it. But feel free to give your oppinions. I want to become a journalist and God knows I should take all the help I can get right? :P

Also, as you may notice in my past stories; I have written a lot of spanking fanfics. Its just a fetish I have; albeit a weird one. I haven't for a while because of the really harsh reviews I had gotten:(. In all honesty though, I wouldn't mind writing one or two more. I refuse to do so for this site, though. So please, if you can name be a site where those kind of stories are acceptable, please do so; thank you! 


	2. What is wrong with me?

Poor screamer

Thundercracker's POV:

Alrighty then! Most; as in 99.1% of the time, Starscream has got to be one of the biggest pains in the gear shaft that I have ever had the displeasure to know. At times I'd rather the company of the autobots than that fragger. I don't blame Megatron for the tortures he inflicts onto that idiot. However,and take note of this cause I'll never say it again; SOMETIMES, I think the boss pushes it too far. Like last night...

It had been a good week since Starscream had done anything to annoy us. Other than his screechy voice, which is where I am going with this, actually. Megatron had stormed into his throne room, infuriated that we lost a battle against the Autobots. He called for Starscream. So, our Air commander went to him. Than he called for Skywarp and myself.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?",I asked.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp. Hold Starscream firmly in place.",Megatron commanded.

So we did just that.

"...Are you...going to deactivate him, my liege?",I asked, confused.

"No. Although, I sometimes think I should. Nothing to add to that, Starscream?",Megatron said, with a smirk.

"By the way Screamer. Why have you not opened that big voice processor of yours yet?",asked Skywarp.

"His processor was disabled in our last should repair in a few days...unfortunely for us",said Megatron,"Now. Lets begin shall we?"

All our optics went huge when our leader pick up this rod with an electrical beam at the end. Slowly he brought it towards Starscream's neck. Not really processing what I'd do next, I quickly pulled Starcream out of the way, just in time. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?...If you don't mind my asking, my Lord?", I asked.

"I lost that last battle, Thundercracker. I have to take my anger out on someone. Or rather...someTHING. So, why not this fool? Everyone wants him offline anyway", responded Megatron. I could tell that hurt Starscreams feelings, but said nothing.

"Why Thundercracker?Do you wish to take his place?"asked Megatron.

"NO WAY! No...No, my Lord."

"Lets continue than."

I pulled Starscream away once again. The beam came just inches away from Skywarp's faceplate, as he let out a squeak of terror.

"What NOW Thundercracker?",asked Megatron, clearly irritated.

"Well,its just well, Starscream didn't do anything wrong this time, so maybe...you should...let him go...?"

I couldn't see, the others expressions, but I got a punch in the armplate by Skywarp.

"Are YOU on CRACK?"HE EXCLAIMED.

"I guess, I'll just...shut up ,"Skywarp tipped his head a polite manner.

"I TOLD you Thundercracker, must I repeat myself? You know how much I hate repeating myself.",said Megatron.

"No, my Lord.I remember what you have said. Its just that,well-"

"Do you CARE for this fragger?",insisted the boss.

"NO! I DESPISE HIM! I JUST THINK THAT SOMEONE LIKE HIM SHOULDN'T BE IN THIS POSSESSION!...I'm sorry my Lord! I acted out of place."

"Just. Hold him."

So, Megatron brought the beam to his neck and held it in place. For a good two minutes. How painful! Finally when he removed the beam there were damaged wires that could be seen where the beam had melted a little bit of a hole into his neck. What I didn't understand, is why he did not struggle? The bot truly was stupid. Or just upset about what Megatron was saying. And...we were all kind of giving him a hard time this week. Even though he hasn't done anything to annoy us...yet.

"Now, remove this fool and tend to him. We wouldn't want our beloved second in command to go offline now would we?",said Megatron with sarcasm in every word.

As I carfully helped Starscream up, Skywarp asks," Yeah, I really don't understand why Screamer here is second in command AND air commander.I mean him?C'mon, ya gotta be kidding me!Lord Megatron!"

"I have my reasons,Skywarp WHY,I chose this degrading excuse of a decepticon over you or Thundercracker or any other decepticon. Which it is not any of your concern. Now leave!"

Yes. There had to of been good reason why he placed Starscream with such high ranks. Maybe there was something we did not know about screamer. We'll that'd be another story.


	3. Chatting

Review Responses:

Guest-Yes, thank you for the constructive criticism. I absolutely agree with you on that. Not only that, but I put "we'll" when I should have put "well".

Guest-It will also be in other character's perspective. Skywarp is next.

sakiko_of_soleana-but it'll get better for him.  
-

Puppy:Alright, onto the next chapter. Screamer's fate is in my hands.

Starscreamer: Yeah, could you just...deactivate me now?

Puppy: Why, would I do that?

Starscream:...

Thundercracker: I call BS on this, Puppy! No way I'd get over protective of this idiot! Especially, this idiot!

Puppy:Oh, c'mon! Have an imagination, you guys! It's just acting-

Starscream:No!No, its not! Its TORTURE!

SKywarp: THough, I think we really should thank you, for deactivating Starscream's voice processer.

Starscream:Yeah...HEY!

Thundercracker:'And what the spark is up with the 'For starscream, line?I sound so fragging gay!

Puppy: Then, you should feel at home.

Thundercracker: What! I am NOT gay!

Puppy: Sheesh! Relax, I'm joking! Even Ratchet is less uptight then you, TC.

Thundercracker: That's because you drugged him!

Ratchet: Heeeeeeey...

puppy: Shall we continue...?

Ratchet:Heeeeeey...

Puppy: Okay, on with the story!  
-

In Skywarp's point of view:

Thundercracker has proclaimed that he hates Starscream. As do I. So, why did he bring the fragger to our room? Yeah, I realize that Megatron ordered us to take care of him, but seriously! The bandages and extra care! If I didn't know any better, I'd say Thundercrackers' cracked his processor! He soon returns with an extra berth and steadily helps Starscream onto it.

So, Thundercracker, what is it that you meant by; Starscream shouldn't be put in this possession? That is what you said, is it not?",I ask him.

"I mean that I came up with some interesting information. All this time we thought he was the same age as we are, but he's...younger."

"Is that all? So,what if he's a couple or even a couple of hundred stellar cycles younger than us?"

"No. I mean, while we're concidered to be in our late 20's in Cybertronian outlook, he's only about 17."

Although, I was astonished, I reponded," The Autobots have Bumblegeek; he's pretty young."

"Yes, but Skywarp; it's a bit risky for decepticons."

We both turn back to Starscream.

"Risky? C'mon T.C. Do you hate the bot or not?",I ask, annoyed.

"Yeah, I just...pity him. Okay, Screamer. This is gonna hurt for a bit. Tell me if...oh,yeah I forgot...you can't! Ha! Awww, don't look at me that way. I was only kidding ya,kiddo!"

I wasn't sure, but I'm positive Starscream would have released every single colorful word he could think of at that moment. Be it Cybertronian or Earthling. Not, that I'd blame him.

Thundercracker had to have another go at teasing him, "Don't glare at me, YOUNGLING. You should...heh...respect...ha,ha-y-your,heh...elders,ha,ha,ha!"

"C'mon, T.C. I wanna get some recharge done", I nudge at him and whisper,"Also, he is still our Second in Command, so please don't say anything else to piss him off."

So, Thundercracker and myself insert this chip into his neck very carfully. A device that heals up chronic Cybertronian wounds. I'm not sure about THIS chronic, however.

"Skywarp, we may need to get him to a medic.",says Thundercracker, with more concern on his face plates than he meant.

"Oh, of course T.C. We'll just take him over to the medbay right now. Not that we have one, idiot!", I explain sarcastically and whisper,'Stupid Megatron, too cheap to pay a damn medic.'

"No, you pit-spawned moron. I mean find one.",says TC.

"Uh, maybe you hadn't noticed, but I don't think a fleshling will do him any good."

"Ratchet."

"WHAT, T.C?"

"I said Ratchet. He can come and- "

"I KNOW what you said! Are you out of your fragging mind! Besides, that old fool would never cooperate willingly and I don't think it'd be, too easy taking him hostage!", I explain because he's too stupid to get the logic.

"Oh, don't worry, Skywarp. I'll figure out something. I promise. For Starscream."

"Sorry, T.C. I didn't get the last part." 


End file.
